Beautiful Like White Roses
by Kazue Ichimaru
Summary: Gokudera menganggap ibunya bagaikan simbolisasi dari bunga mawar putih: kemurnian, kerendahan hati, dan cinta sejati. Beliau adalah cinta sejatinya, dan Yamamoto tidak akan pernah bisa melampauinya sampai kapanpun. / "Hee? Kalau setara dengannya?" / "Tidak. Mungkin setingkat lebih bawah masih bisa?" —a fic for celebrating Mother's Day! warning inside


Semilir angin bukit bertiup perlahan menyapu helaian perak pria dengan rokok terselip di mulutnya. Di tangannya yang dihiasi cincin-cincin dari emas putih dan titanium, ada dua lusin mawar putih, dipegangnya seakan bunga itu adalah barang yang lebih penting dari apapun. Keping _emerald_ dalam bola matanya menjelajah, memperhatikan nama dalam setiap deretan batu nisan. Waktu rupanya telah memakan ingatannya tentang letak makam yang ia cari.

Kali ini, keping itu memperlihatkan kilatan terkejut saat berhenti di depan sebuah makam dengan batu nisan sederhana, berlumut, dan tak terawat. Ngilu mendadak terasa menjalar ke dada, namun rasa itu telah didominasi menjadi rindu yang memenuhi hati.

Ia berlutut di hadapan nisan. Segaris senyum terbentuk di bibir yang mengapit rokok.

"Ibu, akhirnya aku bisa mengunjungi ibu lagi..."

Tangan kanannya menggenggam batu nisan erat. Menahan buliran air yang akan turun dari pelupuk mata.

"Hayato... Hayato rindu ibu."

* * *

><p><strong>Beautiful Like White Roses<strong>

**.**

**[ **_Karena ibu adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah hadir dalam hidup kita. Selamat hari ibu! _**]**

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

**This fic © Kazue Ichimaru**

**.**

**Warning! This is a story about Gokudera and his mother, but there's 8059 on it. So, please beware for shonen-ai. Maybe you'll find a lot of typos here. Those who doesn't like it feel free to click 'back'.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Nisan yang awalnya nampak tidak terawat sekarang sudah bersih kembali. Lumut-lumut yang tadinya menutupi batu nisan dan rumput-rumput liar yang mengerubuninya sekarang sudah menghilang, memperlihatkan nama yang terukir di permukaan batu nisan: Gokudera Lavina. Pria dengan surai keperakan bernama lengkap Gokudera Hayato itu yang membersihkannya.<p>

"Nah, sudah selesai!" ucapnya seraya mengelap peluh yang menetes dari pelipis. Saat ini matahari memang sedang berada di puncaknya, namun angin berhembus sejuk mengurangi sedikit panasnya hari.

Sekali lagi, keping _emerald_ menatap batu nisan dengan tatapan sendu.

"Sekarang makam ibu sudah cantik kembali, seperti ibu." Lalu perlahan memegang bunga mawar putih yang diletakkan tepat di depan nisan. "Dulu aku ingat saat ibu melatihku bermain piano, ibu membawa sekeranjang bunga mawar putih dan ibu bilang menyukainya, kan? Sekarang aku membawakannya. Semoga ibu suka," ucap Gokudera, berdialog seakan ibunya ada di hadapannya.

Sebut saja ia gila, tapi ia benar-benar merasa seperti mengobrol dengan ibunya. Mungkin hanya fatamorgana, tapi ia melihat bayangan ibunya berdiri sambil tersenyum di samping nisan. Mungkin hanya khayalan, tapi ia merasa mencium wangi khas ibunya berseliweran di udara.

Entah gila, entah candu karena rindu.

"Ibu apa kabarmu? Apa baik-baik saja? Ehm, yah, awalnya aku mau bertanya seperti itu, tapi tidak mungkin ya, hahaha. Lagipula, aku yakin ibu sudah bahagia hidup di alam sana. Aku tidak ragu akan hal itu.

Ngomong-ngomong, kalau ibu mencemaskan kehidupanku, aku di sini menjalani hidup dengan baik. Aku bahkan sudah menjadi seorang tangan kanan yang baik bagi _Juudaime_. Walaupun hidupku selalu berada di ambang kematian, ibu tidak perlu khawatir. Aku kuat. Hayato bukanlah seorang anak kecil lemah ingusan lagi seperti dulu," ujarnya, terkekeh saat mengucapkan kata bagian terakhir.

"Ah, aku ingat. Ayah sialan itu memberikan foto ini padaku." Lalu meletakkan sebuah foto kecil berbingkai sederhana di dekat nisan.

Foto itu menampilkan seorang wanita bersurai perak panjang bergelombang, gaun putih indah yang dikenakannya sangat cocok dengan rupanya yang cantik seperti dewi, di pangkuannya ada seorang bayi mungil dibungkus kain putih. Putih bersih, seperti kapas lembut dalam genggaman.

"Ini foto ibu bersamaku sewaktu bayi. Lucu sekali dia, sama sekali tidak mirip denganku, haha."

Senyuman getir sekilas terlihat sebelum menghela napas. "Ayah... baru memberikan foto ini kemarin saat ulang tahunku yang ke duapuluh empat, dikirimkan lewat paket. Dengan surat yang mengatakan jika dia cinta padamu dan padaku sampai sekarang. Hahaha, benarkah itu?" Tawa terlepas, namun terdengar nada miris di dalamnya.

"Kalau dia cinta padamu, kenapa dia membiarkanmu menderita? Kalau dia cinta padaku, kenapa dia mengabaikanku sewaktu muda?" tanyanya. Pertanyaannya hanya dibalas oleh hembusan angin berlalu.

"Tapi, sekarang aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Masa lalu tidak akan berpengaruh pada hidupku di masa kini. Sekarang aku punya banyak orang yang mencintaiku. Benar-benar mencintaiku dan peduli padaku. _Juudaime_, _Aneki_, Reborn-_san_, _Aho-ushi_, dan banyak lagi orang baik yang mau peduli padaku yang egois ini.

Terlebih sekarang ada dia. Dia yang bodoh, menyebalkan, dan selalu menempel padaku walaupun sudah berkali-kali aku mengusirnya. Terima kasih pada sifatnya yang keras kepala karena selalu mengejarku, sekarang aku sudah mulai mempelajari bagaimana caranya membuka kunci hati yang dulu selalu tertutup rapat ini selain kepada _Juudaime_.

Parahnya, dia tidak tahu sopan santun. Dia berani-beraninya merebut posisi teratas _Juudaime_ dengan begitu mudah. Dia licik sekali. Tapi aku tahu, dalam hal ini aku yang bodoh karena telah membiarkan dia bergerak sedemikian bebas. _Actually, I had no control for this strange feeling called… love_. Hahaha." Gokudera menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal setelah itu, wajahnya sedikit memerah saat mencurahkan semua perasaan yang dia alami di depan makam ibunya.

"Iya, bu. Dengan sangat berat kuakui, kalau aku mencintai orang itu. Ah! Meskipun begitu aku tetap memprioritaskan _Juudaime_! Tanpa beliau aku bukan apa-apa, aku tidak akan menjadi Hayato yang sekarang.

Tapi, bu, aku ragu. Aku tidak tahu ibu kecewa atau tidak. Sejujurnya, kita berbeda dari pasangan lain. Tapi aku hanya ingin ibu tahu, kalau aku bahagia bersama orang ini. Orang ini menyebalkan, tapi memberikan candu. Kalau tidak ada dia... kalau tidak bersama dia… aku merasa ada yang hilang.

Dan asalkan ibu tahu, nama orang itu adalah…."

"Hayatooooo~!" Sebuah teriakan memotong kalimat Gokudera. Saat mengalihkan pandangan pada si asal mula suara, keping _emerald_-nya menangkap sosok pria berkulit gelap dan berpakaian kasual. Di dagunya terdapat bekas luka seperti bekas sayatan pedang, namun tak mengurangi wajah tampan yang sekarang terlihat senyuman lebar di bibirnya.

"Ah, kebetulan orangnya datang," ucap Gokudera pelan, agar orang yang dimaksud tak mendengar apa yang dia katakan.

"Hai, kau lama sekali," sapa Gokudera begitu pria itu sudah dekat dengan dirinya.

"Maaf, aku kesulitan mencari parkir. Lagipula Hayato tidak sabaran dan ingin cepat-cepat turun tanpa menungguku yang kebingungan mencari parkir dan mencari tempat ini. Susah tahu mencarinya. Aku sampai nyasar dulu," ucap pria itu, lalu ikut berjongkok di sebelah Gokudera. Gokudera hanya tertawa meremehkan sebagai balasannya.

"Jadi, ini makam ibumu?" tanyanya, menatap lekat-lekat batu nisan yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Iya, kau mau menyapa?" Gokudera bertanya. Sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisnya seolah-olah mengatakan _'kau berani atau tidak?'_.

Pria itu menarik napas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Sebenarnya aku gugup, hahaha. Tapi tentu saja aku mau menyapanya." Dan Gokudera tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban itu.

Sebelumnya, pria itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya; berdoa untuk ibu Gokudera. Sekali lagi menarik lalu menghembuskan napasnya kembali, dan mulai berbicara, "Uhm, Ibu Hayato, perkenalkan namaku Yamamoto Takeshi."

Pria itu, Yamamoto Takeshi namanya.

"Aku kenal Hayato semenjak dia masih remaja, saat masih jadi seorang remaja temperamen yang baru pindah dari Italia, tepatnya." Saat mengatakan ini, Yamamoto terkena pukulan ringan di punggung.

"Dulu, jujur saja, saat itu aku merasa Hayato itu orang yang menarik sekaligus menyebalkan di saat bersamaan. Menarik, karena entah kenapa saat aku melihatnya perhatianku seakan tersedot pada dirinya. Menyebalkan, karena entah kenapa Hayato selalu marah-marah padaku padahal aku tidak melakukan hal yang salah atau bahkan tidak melakukan apapun! Aku bingung dengan dia. Tapi anehnya, aku selalu memaafkan dirinya walaupun dia tidak meminta maaf sekalipun. Dan selalu ada getaran perasaan aneh setiap kali aku bersama dengan Hayato.

Saat itu aku belum sadar kalau perasaan itu adalah cinta.

Aku sadar aku mencintai Hayato saat misi itu. Misi itu membuat Hayato nyaris mati. Saat melihat Hayato yang seperti itu, hatiku mencelos. Aku marah. Tapi emosi yang lebih menguasaiku saat itu adalah 'Aku tidak mau kehilangan dia'. Selagi menyerang orang-orang yang membuat Hayato nyaris mati, aku berpikir. 'Kenapa aku merasakan ini?', 'Kenapa dia terasa begitu spesial?', dan 'Kenapa aku berpikir jika dia tiada, aku tidak akan bisa hidup dengan normal lagi?'

Dan aku tersadar. _It was love_. Perasaan bergetar aneh saat bersama Hayato selama ini adalah cinta. Aku terlalu bodoh dan lambat untuk menyadarinya.

Aku kira kesempatanku sudah habis. Tapi, toh, aku bisa menyelamatkan Hayato. Berkat itu, aku mempunyai luka sabetan pedang di sini, di dagu ini. Dan aku tak mau menghilangkannya karena ini merupakan hukuman bagiku yang terlalu lambat menyadari perasaan itu sekaligus penghargaan yang kudapatkan karena berhasil menyelamatkan Hayato. Hahaha. Eh, ups, aku jadi curhat. Maafkan aku ya, Ibu, hahaha." Yamamoto bercerita seakan ia telah dekat sekali dengan ibu Gokudera. Membuat objek yang menjadi bahan cerita merona sendiri lalu menutupi wajah karena malu.

"Dan sekarang, aku harap ibu bisa dengan rela hati merelakan Hayato bersamaku. Aku berjanji akan menjaganya dengan baik, melindunginya, dan di tanganku aku pasti akan membuatnya bahagia." Yamamoto tersenyum sambil menatap foto yang tadi diletakkan di depan nisan. Gokudera yang menyaksikan Yamamoto menatap foto itu dengan penuh perasaan, menjadi ikut tersenyum simpul. Senang.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong kau mirip sekali dengan ibumu, ya!" seru Yamamoto, terkejut melihat begitu banyak persamaan yang Gokudera miliki dengan ibunya. "Ah, aku jadi bersyukur Hayato mirip ibu. Hayato dan ibu sama-sama cantik, hahaha."

Pukulan dilayangkan menuju tangan Yamamoto. "Apa, sih! Aku tidak cantik, asal kau tahu."

"Oke, kalau begitu, kau manis?"

"Sama saja!"

"Tapi serius, kau cantik, ahaha. Aduh, Hayato jangan menendangku! Ha-hah?! Oke, kau tidak cantik ataupun manis! SEKARANG CEPAT SIMPAN DINAMITMUUU. Jangan marah-marah seperti itu karena hal sepele, aduh." Yamamoto berusaha menenangkan Gokudera yang sekarang sudah siap sedia akan melemparkan dinamitnya.

Gokudera mendengus lalu menyimpan kembali dinamitnya. Sejak awal ia tak ada niat untuk meledakkannya, hanya sebagai gertakan saja karena Yamamoto mulai menyebalkan.

"Dan, Hayato, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kamu membeli bunga mawar putih." Yamamoto memulai pembicaraan kembali.

"Kenapa?"

"Ibumu nampak seperti simbolisasi dari mawar putih itu sendiri. Suci, bersih, dan indah…."

Gokudera memperhatikan gelagat Yamamoto yang sedang melihat foto dan bunga mawar putih secara bergantian. Nanar nampak terlihat di kilatan _auburn_-nya. Ia bersedih? tanya Gokudera dalam hati, lalu senyum simpul tersungging kembali di bibirnya.

Seseorang pernah mengatakan padanya, jika seseorang menyayangi dirimu dan orangtuamu secara tulus, maka dia adalah orang yang tepat untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu.

Gokudera menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak Yamamoto. "Memang iya. Dan itu bunga kesukaannya. Kau tahu? Mawar putih biasa diartikan sebagai kemurnian, kerendahan hati, dan cinta sejati. Beliau murni, hatinya benar-benar tulus dan rendah hati. Walaupun waktu yang aku habiskan dengannya terasa singkat, aku bisa merasakan kasih sayangnya di setiap tuts piano yang aku tekan. Kalau boleh jujur, dia cinta sejatiku. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa melampaui cinta aku pada ibuku, sekeras apapun kau berusaha, Takeshi."

Yamamoto terdiam sejenak. "Hee? Kalau setara dengannya?"

"Tidak." Yamamoto lemas karena sedikit kecewa mendengar jawabannya. "Hm, mungkin setingkat lebih bawah masih bisa?" lanjut Gokudera. Membuat Yamamoto kembali merasa berbunga-bunga.

"Tumben, kau cukup jujur hari ini, Hayato."

"Hmm, _maybe because I'm in the good mood_?"

"Hahaha, _sure it is_," jawab Yamamoto, sambil sedikit mengacak surai keperakan Gokudera.

Yamamoto membiarkan keheningan mengisi atmosfir. Membiarkan Gokudera larut dalam pikiran mengenai ibunya untuk sesaat. Hingga, suara Gokudera sendiri yang memecah keheningan, "Takeshi, _shall we go home_?"

"Ah, _of course_." Yamamoto lalu bangkit dari posisi jongkok, begitu juga Gokudera. Saat mereka berbalik akan pergi, tiba-tiba angin berhembus cukup kencang. Membuat salah satu kelopak bunga mawar putih lepas dari tangkainya dan terbang melewati sebelah telinga Yamamoto.

Saat itu, yang Yamamoto rasakan bukanlah sensasi kelopak bunga melewati telinganya, tetapi sensasi seseorang berdiri dan berbisik tepat di sampingnya. Bisikannya mengatakan, _'Aku titip Hayato padamu, Takeshi-kun.'_.

Dan Yamamoto tahu pasti siapa yang membisikkan itu di telinganya.

"Iya, terimakasih telah percaya padaku," balas Yamamoto, balas berbisik kembali.

"Huh? Kau berbicara pada siapa, Takeshi?" Gokudera sedikit memiringkan kepala heran.

"_Nope. Don't mind it._" _'Aku hanya berterimakasih pada ibumu karena telah mempercayaimu kepadaku.' _Yamamoto menjawab. Walaupun sebagian jawabannya ia pendam dalam hati. Membuat Gokudera mengerutkan dahi, namun pada akhirnya ia membuang napas tanda tidak mau ambil pusing.

Hari ini, Gokudera merasa sangat bersyukur karena telah dilahirkan oleh ibunya. Karena dengan begitu, ia bisa mengenal banyak orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Dan tentu saja, ia bisa menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Yamamoto, orang yang telah mengambil hatinya, seperti sekarang ini.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kapan kita akan pergi ke Jepang untuk balik menyapa ibuku, Hayato?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**end**

**[ 1884 words story only ]**

**22 Desember 2014**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Once again, Happy Mother's Day! :D

Fyi, awalnya saya berencana fanfic ini hanya berisi murni tentang Gokudera dan ibunya. Tapi, entah kenapa banting setir jadi 8059, hahaha. I really doesn't understand with my mind.

Merasa Gokudera nya terlalu OOC? Well, di headcanon saya, TYL!59 itu jadi sosok yang nggak 'separah' dulu tsun-nya. Ia mulai jujur pada perasaannya sendiri karena Yamamoto, seperti yang Gokudera curhatin di atas, fufu. Dan saya suka banget TYL!8059 karena di pikiran saya mereka itu jadi pasangan yang… sweet-lovers? Hot? Enchanted? Entahlah apa itu. Pokoknya, pesona keduanya kalau disatukan itu membuat saya asdfghjkl. Pardon my absurd mind, lol.

And, Special Thanks for Profe Fest! Karena dia, kepercayaan diriku balik lagi untuk nggak pesimis sama fic ini, hehe. Love ya! XD

Terimakasih telah membaca!

Mind to RnR? :D


End file.
